


Not your average Wayne (title may change)

by ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Long Fic, New Miraculous Holders, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, im trying, new miraculous rules, probably short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone/pseuds/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth Adrien needs a new home. A call to a distant uncle resolves that. As his uncle said, "If he can keep bringing children home, so can I.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Cassandra Cain, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Nino Lahiffe/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Intro and Points Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Too many Maribat fics ignore Adrien (at best) if not outright vilify him. Here is my attempt to fix that.

Key differences from canon. This fic disregards anything after s3, as well as the episode Feast and the existence of any other Miraculii.  
-Chloe was not Miracle Queen, Alya was, after getting benched due to no longer being compatible with the Fox.   
-Chloe did not reveal herself. She found the Miraculous, and used it anonymously until after Miracle Queen.  
-The effectiveness of a person with a Miraculous is based off of compatibility. Anyone can use any Miraculous, but it shows less power or other issues if the user does not match the Miraculous. I.e., a bad illusion with the Fox, or lack of control\imperfect power\appearance with the akuma\amok with the Moth or Peacock. The more compatible you are, the more power and control over said power you have. To be an effective user, you should be at least 25% compatible with the Miraculous. Most people have a base compatibility of 5-10% with every Miraculous. Any percent over 40% is considered exceptional.   
-Guardians learn to see compatibility with time, but it is an active ability, not a passive one.  
-Memory loss is a final failsafe for the Guardian, not a requirement.  
-The Miraculous, when used together by a Guardian, can be used to perform spells. Mainly used to erase and build new identities. The Miraculous also influence the world to defend themselves. As such, no message, on any media, can be transferred directly out of Paris if it contains information about the Miraculous, even pictures of the active users. Also, it makes it hard for people to bring it up unless specifically addressed.  
-Everyones ages at the beginning of chapter 4 are as follows: Adrien-15 Marinette-15 Damien-13 Cass-17 Tim-18 Jason-20 Dick-28 Barbra-29 Bruce-37 Steph-19


	2. Prolouge

\--At the Watchtower--  
As Batman finished the regular reports, Flash raised his hand and spoke. “Has anyone heard more of the declaration from France? It’s weird that they would decide to ban all metas from visiting the country, not to mention refuse to give any real reason.”  
“Per the UN agreement with the League,” Superman said, “They don’t have to give a reason, but I agree that it is odd. Anyone know anything?”  
As Superman finished speaking, everyone looked to Batman, who looked annoyed. “I haven’t been able to find anything that implies foul play. In fact, I can’t find anything on why they made this decision. I’m having Nightwing and Red Robin pay a visit while they are visiting the London branch of Wayne Industries. They will evaluate the situation, and should be reporting in soon.”  
Immediately after, Cyborg raises his head. “I’m getting a request from Nightwing requesting an immediate BoomTube to the Tower from just outside of Paris. I’ll bring him up.”  
A portal opens into the room, as a seemingly amused Nightwing walks through. “You guys are not going to believe what I just saw.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dick Grayson was bored. Sure, Paris was nice, but why did he have to visit with Tim instead of Kor’i. As he sat along the Seine, idly breaking of pieces of his lunch to feed the birds, a man walks up, sitting beside him.  


“Good day! It’s rare to see someone other than me feeding these precious birds, and though they cannot, I thank you on their behalf” the stranger says.  


“Ummm…no problem?” Dick responds. Man, this guy is odd, but I guess he means well thinks Dick. Suddenly, a policeman runs up, yelling at the man for feeding the birds, causing him to run. As Dick watches him flee the park, he sees a black butterfly trailing the man. Noticing the time, Dick stands up, ready to meet up with Tim, who hopefully had a better time of finding information.  


Leaving the park, Dick notices that there are suddenly a lot more birds around. In the distance, an alarm starts going off, and everyone around immediately pulls out their phones.  


“Don’t worry, everyone!” a voice from above shouts, “It’s just Mr. Pidgeon.” As Dick looks towards the voice, he sees a…. kid in a cat suit, pole vaulting along the roof tops. Huh.  


The next 30 minutes are some of the weirdest thing Dick has seen, which is saying a lot. After a flurry of magical…. bugs? clean up the city, Dick has gotten the story from the people who lead him to an “Akuma Shelter” and he can’t wait to see the look on Bruce’s face when he tells him about the magical girl (and boy) protecting Paris from evil butterflies.


End file.
